metaworld_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen Song
Main character of "Metaworld Chronicles". She had been a successful entrepreneur, a soloist career woman in her early thirties starting her own consultancy before her transfer to the Metaworld. In the beginning of the story, she was transferred to this parallel dimension into the body of her 15-year-old self on the day of her Awakening. Upon processing her new situation, she sees the opportunity to live her life anew and correct the mistakes she made in her past life. Driven by new and old goals and forging strong connections with family and friends, the main character goes forward in life to carve out a place for herself in this new magical world. She possesses two souls, which grants her two elements (Void and Lightning). The soul of her old self, who is the dominant one (Lightning), and the soul of this world Gwen (Void). Gwen once dreamed of the life her counterpart lead including her apparent demise. The cause of Gwen's transference is as yet unknown. Following Arc 1, her current goal is to finish university and carve out her little niche of the world. Her ambition is to be a militant pacifist and eventually own her own demesne. She is currently studying at Fudan University and participating in the international portion of the IIUC, International Inter-University Competition. 'History' In construction 'Personality' Gwen is a complex girl with a complex personality. She's two entities in one. "Old Gwen" is somewhat materialistic and egocentric. Her base personality aligns with the lightning element. She's an adventurous foodie who has become gastronomically brave, making quotes of literature and other references from her old world which her friends and family dub "Gwenisms" and making money with her knowledge of economy and finance. "New world Gwen" had an effaced personality, riddled with trauma for her abusive mother and careless father. Upon awakening into her old, emaciated body, Gwen found that her eyes had been crusted over as though from a long night of crying. With her double elemental affinity some traits of her personality are amplified like her pride and masochism. In addition her Draconic essence is also shaping her psyche. It's exacerbated her pride and possessiveness. But it's unclear if it has an influence on her greed. 'Relationship' Percy : 'Gwen's little brother. In our world, she was like a mother to him. But he was jealous of the success of her career and cut her off of his life. In this world Gwen doesn't want to lose him. She is still a mother figure for him. Despite his bad character and ingratitude, she continues to take care of him. Because of him, her relationship with her paternal grandfather soured. After the necromancy incident, her relationship with Percy warmed up. 'Yue : 'She was Gwen best friend until high school in our world. After that, they drifted apart. In this world, Yue is also her best friend but Gwen doesn't have the intention to lose her this time. Together they lived through their Awakening, their last year of high school and a brutal war. Gwen awaits the time when she will reunite with her. 'Elvia : She is like a lovely little sister for Gwen or an avatar of cuteness. Gwen met her in high school, they shared the same room, and became friends with her. Evee, as Gwen and Yue call her, has since become a sort of totem and her name a mantra for Gwen to cling to and recite and is probably largely responsible for her continued sanity. Richard : She never met her cousin in our world, so it was a novel experience to met him in this world. He is the first family member ever to be genuinely friendly with her. Gwen became instantly enamored with his blunt speech and demeanor. He's another rock upon which she leans. She is glad to have him in China, where she initially knew nobody. She also knows she can depend on him no matter what. Richard is 100% Team Gwen all the way. Alesia de Botton : In the beginning, she was the mentor of Gwen and her friends. After the rainbow serpent incident, she introduced Gwen to Henry Kilroy and became her sister in craft. Gwen considers her to be like a big sister. Gunther Shultz : He is her brother-in-craft. She considers him like the big brother she never had. He taught Gwen his signature double shield after losing a bet with her. It's now instrumental in Gwen magic arsenal and changed from a glass cannon into a roving artillery vehicle. He also open her eyes on the harshness and cruelty of life. Gwen doesn't hesitate to seek his advice if it's necessary. He also lent her a family Contingency Teleport ring which, she has come to learn, is ridiculously expensive and sometimes weighs on her conscious. Category:Characters Category:Fudan Team IIUC 2004